


我想知道那是什么感觉

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 家用仿生人格雷茨卡x AI高级工程师基米希OOC到仿佛磁鸡是我的OC在一片婊子文学中(哪有一片!)找回德甲“他亲了我一下是什么意思”的本质......才怪！警告：作者本人并未考取驾照，属于无证驾驶，上车后越来越萎概不负责
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

格雷茨卡被唤醒，第一眼看到的是一个正认真盯着自己的金发青年。格雷茨卡调动面部的仿生肌肉，露出一个标准微笑，“您好，是阿波罗为您挑选的发色吗？”  
青年有些晃神，没有回答格雷茨卡的问题，“你好，我是约书亚•基米希，你可以叫我约书亚。”格雷茨卡微微点头，“我刚把你买回家，还不会用，也不习惯家里突然多一个人。”  
“如果您需要，我可以在满足您需求的同时让您感受不到我的存在。”  
“不需要，但你可以先不要笑吗？”  
格雷茨卡收起笑容，一双眼眸没有笑意时竟显得格外深情。  
“也不要再用‘您’。”  
“好的，约书亚。”

通常，AI高级工程师会最先将新一代仿生人带回家——他们有最高优先购买权。但基米希并不是“通常”的AI高级工程师，他完全不想带一个仿生人回家，然后让他承担自己生活中所有琐事，“这是一种奴役”。所以当格纳布里再次向基米希推荐最新一代仿生人FCB18时，基米希习惯性拒绝，“即使我们是发小我也不会买。不，你用安联仿生人公司CFO的身份来威胁我也没用。”  
“但这次是为你量身定制了一个，你至少先看看他的样子再决定。”格纳布里说完就掐断通话，没给基米希拒绝的机会。

格纳布里打开装着仿生人FCB18的盒子时，基米希瞬间明白什么是“量身定制”——眼前这个仿生人从五官到身材都美得像一个顶级模特，还是他最喜欢的类型。  
基米希表面上不动声色，但格纳布里还是从他盯着仿生人的眼神中看出他很满意。“他叫莱昂·格雷茨卡，你唤醒他之后也可以改其他名字。”  
“FCB18都长这个样子吗？”虽然参与仿生人电子大脑的开发，但基米希并没有详细了解过仿生人的样貌究竟如何设计，只隐约记得最初几代为了降低成本，都是从一个模子里做出来的。  
“不，从这一代开始，只接受私人定制。”  
也就是说，全世界只有一个莱昂·格雷茨卡，而他属于约书亚·基米希。

基米希很快适应了一切琐事都有格雷茨卡帮忙的生活。无论是早上起床后的第一杯咖啡、搭配好放在床边的衣物，还是回到家就可以享用的晚餐、睡觉前的热水澡，都被安排得妥妥贴贴。不再被小事占用时间的基米希既能全身心投入工作，又能在工作之余最大程度放松身心，就连困扰已久的算法瓶颈也有了解决的希望。  
“我早说过仿生人能带给你很大帮助，你还批评我。”格纳布里愤愤不平。  
“但我依旧觉得这是一种奴役。”  
“你可以把他看作人。”  
格纳布里本意是调侃，基米希却被点醒。格雷茨卡为他付出，他同样可以为格雷茨卡付出。只要基米希愿意，他们甚至可以成为很好的朋友。

“莱昂，有什么需要我为你做的吗？”  
“没有，一切都很好。”仿生人的标准回答。  
“我是指你想要什么，你自己的想法，不是已有的程序设定。”  
仿生人的电子大脑里并没有计算“我想要什么”的函数，但基米希认为这个要求并不是在为难格雷茨卡。他了解仿生人的电子大脑就甚至超过了解自己，这让他对电子大脑的学习能力有十足的信心。只要他问出一个问题，电子大脑一定能计算出一个答案。  
“这需要时间。”格雷茨卡似乎理解了基米希的问题，在大脑中给这个问题分配了相应的计算资源，让这个问题成为背景程序，不受任何干扰地计算，直到得出结果。  
“没关系，我可以等。计算结束随时都可以告诉我答案。”

格雷茨卡一直没能给出结果，基米希也如他所说并不着急。  
电子大脑能够计算出结果的其中一个条件是得到足够的输入信息，基米希为此不但调高了格雷茨卡的各种权限，还有意增加了和格雷茨卡的相处，帮他理解人如何产生“我想”。  
格雷茨卡分给计算这个问题的资源越来越多，偶尔会忘记本该帮基米希处理的琐事。基米希对此毫无怨言，“如果哪天你忘记如何给自己系鞋带，来找我，我可以帮你。”在基米希眼里，会忘记一些小事的格雷茨卡每天都在变得更像一个和自己住在一起的朋友，而不是为自己提供服务的仿生人。

在基米希还没有拥有家用仿生人时，格纳布里尤其喜欢去他家蹭饭，边吃边夸基米希厨艺强过仿生人，人类还不用担心仿生人会攻占所有厨房。可自从他给基米希送去格雷茨卡，蹭饭活动就再也没有过。  
快一个月了，这不合理。  
基米希正觉得格纳布里最近不来家里吃饭有些奇怪，就收到声称自家仿生人返厂年检没有晚饭吃的格纳布里发来的短信。  
想蹭饭可以直说。  
牛排，谢谢。  
“莱昂，今天塞尔吉会来吃饭，给他做份牛排。”基米希打给格雷茨卡，“你还记得他吗？”  
格雷茨卡不会忘记，“当然，他是那个拥有完美蜜桃臀的男人。”  
基米希以为格雷茨卡会说格纳布里是送他来这里的那个人，耳朵却捕捉到一个意想不到的形容词，“完美？”更别提这个词后面跟的还是“蜜桃臀”。  
“是的，他的臀部曲线刚好符合人们票选出的最有吸引力的臀部曲线。不过这已经是去年的调查，今年年底这个数据可能会有变化。”  
格雷茨卡的语气平淡，这倒让基米希感到一丝尴尬，自己没来由对一个绝对理智和冷静的仿生人所说的话产生不悦。  
“你计算出想要什么了吗？”基米希岔开话题。  
格雷茨卡平静地回答：“还没有。”  
“不急。”

周六下午，基米希的健身时间。他正在跑步机上挥汗如雨，格雷茨卡突然出现，希望他停下。这打乱了基米希原定的健身计划，但他并不恼，反而有些兴奋，因为格雷茨卡只有在计算出答案时才会如此“鲁莽”。  
“Jo，”格雷茨卡语气郑重，“我计算出了一个‘我想’。”  
“我想体验，”格雷茨卡顿了顿，似乎找不到合适的表达，“我想知道人类在做各种事时都是什么感觉。”  
基米希微微皱眉，眼睛盯着跑步机上的数字陷入沉思。  
在思考这件事上，人类和仿生人很像，都依赖大脑的飞速运转和计算。格雷茨卡的电子大脑计算出这样一句话，但他判断此时这句话不应说出口。  
“可以实现，但有一定风险。”  
基米希还没将风险是什么说出口，格雷茨卡就亲了他一下，“谢谢你，Jo。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基米希：他亲了我一下是什么意思？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔力不足，无法加快节奏，那就让这一章继续对不起Mature分级吧。  
> 文中涉及的所有仿生人/AI相关都是我处于混沌态的大脑瞎编的，勿细究。不影响故事线，觉得无聊可跳过那一大段。

他亲了我一下是什么意思？  
基米希这样想却没有问。格雷茨卡最近很喜欢观察人类，或许是他误解了亲吻的含义。  
见基米希一直不说话，格雷茨卡意识到自己行为不当，“亲吻不是感谢的意思吗？”  
果然是最近奇怪的东西看多了。“如果你想表达谢意，可以吻额头或脸颊，而不是.....”  
格雷茨卡快速在基米希额头落下一个吻。基米希哭笑不得，不再继续这个话题，转而给他解释如何才能让他拥有“感觉”。

其实仿生人已经拥有部分和人一样的“感觉”。他们有和人类相似的神经系统，用于感知危险。由于严格意义上来说，仿生人不会死，无论损伤肢体还是大脑，都可修复。所以最初几代仿生人过于舍得“奉献自己”，造成返厂维修率居高不下。从第六代开始，热、电、重击等这些会对仿生人造成伤害的物质和行为也会在电子大脑中产生优先级极高的“疼痛”警报，让他们更深刻地理解危险，保护人类的同时也能保护自己。但也仅仅是疼痛警报而已。  
而格雷茨卡计算出的答案是指更广泛意义上的“感觉”，也更抽象。往小了说，他想获得更真实的触觉、味觉、嗅觉等人类基本的感觉。这很简单，只需要升级神经系统，增强皮肤舌头等处的感受器，在电子大脑中加一组感觉函数。  
往大了讲，他想拥有情感。这会困难一些，但仿生人已经发展到第18代，在他们的电子大脑中加入情感模块并非不可实现。基米希带领的AI团队也曾致力于这一模块的开发。他们的核心思路是给予仿生人学习人类情绪的基础程序和编码权限，让他们能够在学习中自主编译、完善情感模块。但由于仿生人伦理委员会认为，这种方式赋予仿生人的权限过高，担心他们会产生真正的自我意识，最终发展为独立种族，甚至超越人类。  
“仿生人的学习能力早就在人类的平均水平之上，你们如此限制他们只是为了满足永远奴役他们的龌龊想法。放下你们那点可怜的优越感吧，正视他们，给他们应有的尊重。”基米希把这几句话丢给伦理审查委员会，头也不回地走出项目答辩现场。为此他付出了三个月的薪资、不得再触碰类似项目的代价。这一项目也无限期封存，直到现在也还是半成品。

基米希三两句带过情感模块开发过程的弯弯绕绕，详细解释起如果格雷茨卡的电子大脑中加入这个新模块会产生什么后果。  
好的结果当然是格雷茨卡慢慢能够理解情感、表达情感，甚至发展出一个完整的独立人格。但由于当初开发并未完成，新模块的加入很有可能造成电子大脑陷入混沌状态。即使一开始很顺利，也难以保证后续的学习过程不出意外。整个过程任何一步出错都可能造成极大损伤，且修复的困难程度远远高于物理损害。基米希也说不准损伤发生时，自己究竟能提供多大的帮助。他希望格雷茨卡能够真正明白他那优美的电子大脑所需承担的风险。  
“我讲清楚了吗？”  
“清楚。”  
格雷茨卡调动整个大脑评估风险，眼睛失去光彩，像是从来没被唤醒过。基米希一边耐心等着，一边欣赏起格雷茨卡从各个角度看都很完美的脸，目光比平时更加放肆又稍显贪婪。  
“你是优秀的AI高级工程师，”格雷茨卡回神，露出两颗虎牙说，“你可以帮助我。”  
“一个月，等我把手上的工作做完或交接，我们一起度个长假。”

周一上午，基米希就提交了年假申请。更加高效工作的同时，依然尽可能保证每天和格雷茨卡的相处时间。多和人接触，对仿生人的学习总是好的。  
格纳布里对基米希这种突然请年假、原因还不是要和自己一起去旅行且拒绝解释到底要去做什么的行为表示强烈谴责。  
基米希：我放假期间你最好不“需要”来我家蹭饭。  
格纳布里：……

格雷茨卡越来越熟练地掌握如何得出一个“我想”。  
我想你早点回家。——我要赶一赶进度，否则一个月后不能请长假。但我会尽量早点回家。  
我想跟你出去骑行。——换套合适的衣服，我们出发。  
我想换个发型。——周末就去。  
我想亲你一下。——……

一个月的时间很快过去，基米希顺利获得了为期四十天的年假。  
假期的前一个晚上，基米希情绪激动地和格雷茨卡聊到深夜，再一次确认格雷茨卡真的理解他将要承担的风险。格雷茨卡无法体会同样的心情，但他能看出基米希的反常。他伸手轻轻拍拍基米希的金发，又将基米希拥入怀中，电视里人类安慰人类时经常这么做。  
“损伤不可怕，修复大脑，重启我。”  
问任何一个仿生人如果他的大脑损伤该怎么办，他们都会这样回答。但此刻，基米希却从中听出了信任和依赖。基米希明白格雷茨卡不可能有如此高级的响应，但他稳稳接住这份信赖，认真保存在一道漂亮的脑沟里。  
“你真的愿意冒险吗？”  
“我愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基米希：他说我愿意为什么认真得像结婚誓词？


End file.
